


The Rehearsal

by Ruby225



Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Crush, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Flirting, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, rehearsal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby225/pseuds/Ruby225
Summary: An imagining of THE rehearsal Armie can't seem to stop talking aboutPlus moments between the two of them leading up to filming





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! 
> 
> This is my first EVER fanfic so it's probably absolutely terrible, but this idea has been rolling around in my mind for weeks and I had to get it out there. 
> 
> Because this is the first time I've posted a work on here, please let me know if I haven't categorised it correctly or if I need to add any tags or such, I'm very new to this so any help or suggestions is greatly appreciated! 
> 
> I'm also making this chaptered for now, but if I decide to not add any more to it, I'll change it then. 
> 
> I really don't know if anyone will read this, or even like it, but here you are, Enjoy!

The last few weeks in Crema have been amazing. Learning Italian, piano lessons, exploring the countryside and of course, meeting Armie. I had been nervous, of course. Nervous of the intensity of the relationship we were going to portray, I didn’t know if I could feel that deeply towards another actor for it to seem real on screen. Armie had quieted any worries I’d had though, with our late-night talks, his fun personality and catching laugh, I was totally at lease around him.

We’d spent two weeks together, never straying too far from each other. We were the only Americans in the area and being able to speak English together felt somewhat like home. We connected straight away, building an easy friendship. 

I took Armie to my favourite cafés and restaurants, watching as his face would twist into pleasure tasting the traditional Italian dishes. 

‘This is amazing!’ Armie had exclaimed after a rather large mouthful of pasta.

I smiled, ‘Told you.’ 

‘Want to go over some scenes after dinner?’ Armie asked, sipping his wine. 

‘You mean after dessert, right?’ 

He barked out a laugh, ‘You and your dessert.’ 

And that’s how it’s been for the past two weeks, an easy friendship. Dinner, wine, getting to know each other and throwing ideas for scenes back and forth. We haven’t discussed any of the intimate scenes yet. We both know about them of course, we’ve had the scripts for a month, we know what Luca wants on screen but Armie hasn’t brought it up and damned if I’m going to say it first. 

*

_You nervous?_

Armie’s text comes through just after I shut my hotel room door. 

_About what?_

_You know what_

I sit down on the end of my bed. Was he really bringing this up now? I was with him five minutes ago, he could have asked me then.

_Um no, about what?_

His next text comes through a second later, no words just the peach emoji. I huff out a laugh, of course he’s bringing that up. I can picture him laughing to himself, his new favourite game is to embarrass me.

_Haha laugh it up Armie, keep laughing til you try it ;)_

What the fuck? I don’t know where that came from. I push my hair off my face and fall back onto the unmade bed. I’m such an idiot, what the hell am I thinking? I sigh, covering my face with my arms, cringing. I debate whether to send another message telling him I’m only joking and the winky face was only a mistake, when my phone pings. 

_You tried it too huh?_

What? My breath catches, I stare at my phone screen, reading the message four times. He’s kidding, right? He’s definitely joking. My thoughts wonder to Armie, his tan skin, big hands, his hands holding a soft peach, carving out the middle and slowly undoing his jeans, slipping his fingers below his boxers, teasing himself as he lowers the peach to his cock-

My phone pings again. Shit.

_Timmy? You fall asleep on me?_

_No, I’m here._

_Good. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?_

_Yeah, of course. Night._

_Night Timmy *peach emoji*_

Smiling, I lock my phone. Armie knows how to keep things chill, I on the other hand am freaking out. What if I overstepped a line and he is just being nice about it? Because honestly, he is simply a nice guy, what if he’s just trying to make me feel better about being such an ass? Jesus I’m such an idiot. I roll over, hiding my face in the pillow. Why do I have to do embarrassing shit?

When I wake up the next day I can feel a slight headache coming on. Digging through the wardrobe, I pull out my clothes, rifling through until I find some aspirin. The hot water from the shower tingles my skin, clearing my thoughts. Today is the day we’re seeing the villa for the first time, our main location for shooting. I sigh as I look myself over in the mirror, I’m not ready to face Armie after last night. I’ll just feel even more inadequate standing next to him than I did before I made a fool of myself. He was definitely joking about the peach. 

My phone pings from the bed. It’s Armie. 

_You ready yet?_

_Yep_

Five minutes later there’s a knock on the door. I open it to Armie leaning against the door frame, his V-neck shirt showing off his tanned chest, my cheeks grow warm, why is this turning me on? Jesus, I need to get my shit together and stop acting like a hormonal teenager. 

I mentally shake myself and smile up at Armie, ‘Let’s go.’ 

We’re dropped off at the villa, Luca is waiting for us and waves from the front door. 

‘Ok, we’re just going to do a tour of the villa today to get you comfortable with the location.’ Luca ushers us through the front door and into the parlour. This place is huge. My mouth drops open as we begin our walk through of the beautiful building. Each room is massive and so open, the summer smells are inviting and warm. I  
look over at Armie when we step out into the lawn area at the back of the villa, his face is like mine, all wide-eyed in awe.

‘This place is amazing,’ Armie exclaims, ‘It’ll look great on film.’ 

Luca nods, ‘How about we do a little rehearsal?’ 

I look at Armie, smiling, ‘Yeah sure.’ 

Armie’s eyes meet my own, ‘Let’s do this.’ 

We’d been spending a lot of time together, I’m ready to see if our chemistry is going to come across to another person. Armie and I have talked of our natural chemistry, but not to anyone else, not even Luca. 

Luca claps his hands together, ‘Great! Let’s try scene uhh … 72.’ 

Armie and I both pull out our scripts and flip through the pages until we find the scene. My breath hitches. Of course Luca would throw us into the deep end.

_Scene 72:  
Oliver and Elio kiss on the grass._

Luca gestures at the patch of grass in front of us, ‘Whenever you’re ready.’

Armie’s eyes catch mine and he winks. He actually does that, because that’s him. We nod at each other, smiling, and sit down on the grass. Armie lies down and rests on his side, raised up on his forearm. I follow his lead and lie down the same way, facing him. We slowly move closer together, our eyes locked. Luca doesn’t give us any direction, he doesn’t say anything. Leaving the direction up to us. I close my eyes as Armie’s lips lightly touch mine, a soft question, are you ready? Is this ok? I smile and slightly open my lips, catching Armie’s between my own. It’s soft, two friends testing each other. Armie’s lips are warm, slowly and tentatively caressing mine –

‘No, no, no, no, no!’ Luca’s voice startles both of us and we break away, looking up at him. ‘You’re not feeling it, you need to feel it. It needs to be more sensual, like you’re experiencing this yourselves. Like you mean it.’ 

I look at Armie, he smiles and shrugs, ‘Ok then.’ He surges forward and grabs my lips with his own, taking control. He isn’t soft this time. His tongue slides along my bottom lip, I gasp and open my mouth, allowing him in. Armie immediately presses inside, taking long hard strokes with his tongue, dominating mine. 

I touch him first, bringing my hand up to rest at the back of his neck, my fingers tracing the soft skin at the nape. It does something to him. He groans and grabs my hip, pulling me closer. I can’t help it, I moan loudly into his mouth, and fist his shirt in my hand. It spurs him on even more. He rolls onto his back, pulling me half on top of him. One of my legs slots between both of his. My dick twitches. Fuck. Armie releases my lips and kisses along my jaw. I use this distraction to raise myself off him a little, getting some space between our bodies. My dick is half hard. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He’s going to think I’m so unprofessional. My mind is racing, my dick is getting harder by the second and Armie is going to be so weirded out by this. 

His mouth finds mine again and his hands slide down my back to rest above the curve of my ass. I shudder, wanting him to slide them lower. I’m still trying to keep my hips away from his, but he notices and pulls me closer. I fight against him for a couple of seconds before he breaks the kiss, places his lips next to my ear and whispers, breathless and hot against my skin, ‘Would you stop freaking out and pulling away, I am too.’ His words make no sense in my frazzled mind, but when he presses my hips down to meet with his, I get it, he’s hard too. I let out my loudest moan yet and Armie responds with his own deep groan. I can feel the length of his hard cock pressing into my own. 

We lose ourselves in each other after that. It feels as if we’ve been kissing for hours and a matter of mere seconds at the same time. We slow down and break the kiss together, slowly pulling away from each other, I smile down at Armie before we both look up, as if suddenly remembering where we are, looking for Luca. He’s gone. Totally gone. There’s no sign of him at all. I roll off Armie onto my back and we look over at each other, suddenly bursting into laughter. 

‘What an ass,’ Armie shakes his head. 

‘I hope he got what he wanted.’ 

‘Oh, don’t worry I think he got more than enough.’ 

We smile, and a calm silence settles over us. It’s not uncomfortable like I thought it would be. My mind is still going a million miles a minute, trying to process what just happened, but I push it all away for the time being. I can think about that later.

When we’ve both calmed down Armie turns to me, ‘Want to go and grab an early dinner?’ He stands, extending his hand down to me. 

I smile, taking his outstretched hand, ‘Sure.’


	2. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be up WAY earlier but I've had a million things to do, sorry about the wait! 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who commented on the first chapter! I honestly didn't think anyone was going to read this, so thank you! I love reading your comments :) xx

I’ve just gotten out of the shower when there’s a knock on my door. Shit, I’m late. I throw on the first pair of jeans I come across, a tight black pair, and pull a light blue button up shirt over my shoulders. I run a hand through my damp hair, but it’s no use, it’ll just have to dry and turn into a bird’s nest. 

I open the door to Armie, clad in blue jeans and a black t-shirt, ‘Come on, we’re late.’ 

I follow him down the hallway and out onto the street. 

 

We haven’t talked about what happened at the rehearsal, but it’s not awkward between us. Elio and Oliver’s relationship is intense and I think Armie simply got carried away, not at all do I think he was actually turned on by me, he just slipped up. That’s why he hasn’t wanted to talk with me about it, he’s probably embarrassed. 

 

We’re led by a waiter to a long table at the back of the restaurant. Everyone is already here. We’re pretty late. Entrees and drinks are already spread out along the table between the cast and crew. Armie and I take the last two available places across from Luca. We’re all squeezed in pretty tight and I apologize to Esther, accidentally bumping her with my elbow. 

‘It’s fine,’ she replies in Italian, testing me, ‘Luca thought you two weren’t going to show up, something about a rehearsal? What happened?’ 

I shake my head and look down at the table, my face growing warm. 

‘What’re you two being secretive about over here?’ Armie butts in, leaning over my shoulder. 

‘Nothing,’ I reply, a little too quickly. 

‘Uh-huh,’ he pours two glasses full of wine and places one down in front of me. I take a sip as Luca starts talking loud enough for the whole table to hear. I catch Michael’s eye and we nod at each other, smiling. We’ve all met each other over the last week, but this is the first time everyone is together, it already feels like a family.  
The main course arrives not long after. Everyone eats, drinks and chats to whoever is close enough. Armie is talking with one of the producers on the other side of him, he’s deeply invested in the conversation, so I turn to Esther and Michael. 

I’m onto my third glass of wine and my body has started to feel all warm and tingly when I realise I haven’t had much to eat and start picking apart a piece of garlic bread, my fingers not cooperating properly, I drop a piece on the floor as it’s on its way to my mouth. I forget it and turn back to Esther as Michael finishes a joke he was telling, everyone to my right laughing. Wanting to be in on the joke, I laugh along, even though I missed the punch line. That’s when I feel it. His foot, nudging mine. I freeze, it’s probably just an accident. Except he doesn’t move away. Both of us don’t. A shiver runs down my spine. I don’t look at him, instead I have another sip of wine, my head feels light. In my tipsy state, I decide to be bold and move my leg closer, slightly shifting on the bench seat. Our legs are now pressed together to our knees, our thighs less than an inch apart. I draw in a breath, waiting for him to pull away. I pick at one of my nails in my lap. I can feel his eyes on me, burning me. He moves, not away, but closer, our thighs and shoulders touching now as well. I stop myself from gasping, my whole left side is on fire where he’s touching me. It’s at this moment that Luca decides is a good time to bring up how impressed he was with our rehearsal at the villa, to everyone at the table. All eyes turn to us and I feel my face grow hot. Armie slides his foot to the inside of mine, pulling it in between both of his, hooking our ankles together. I chance a glance up at him, he’s smiling down at me fondly and I realise he’s probably been looking at me for a lot longer than I thought. 

‘What can I say?’ Armie turns to the rest of the table, ‘We have amazing chemistry, right Timmy?’ 

Oh shit. Of course he would turn everyone’s attention to me. He places his arm around my shoulders and squeezes. 

‘Yeah, yeah. Uh.. we do.’ I fumble, praying everyone will avert their eyes. They do, thankfully. I shoot Armie a frown and turn back to the table, my vision fuzzy. I don’t really like people’s eyes on me, I know as an actor that’s part of the deal, but not when I’m past tipsy and on my way to drunk and my body has decided my co-star is the biggest turn on, even when we aren’t making out but just sitting at dinner for God’s sake. 

I can tell he’s still smiling at me, I can feel it. He leaves his arm draped over my shoulders and moves his legs against mine, trapped between his. My whole body grows warm. My dick starts hardening in my jeans. Shit. I really need to get out of here, the alcohol is not helping. Some of the cast have started to say their goodbye’s and leave. I hesitantly and a little regretfully remove my leg from Armie’s hold and stand up. 

‘Going already?’ He asks. 

I nod, ‘I don’t feel very well.’ 

‘Mhm,’ He smirks. 

I attempt to step over the bench seat to save everyone having to get up to let me out, and I trip, of course I trip. My foot gets caught and I sway towards Armie, my balance non-existent. He’s still seated, but his arm circles my waist and pulls me towards him, stopping me from falling on my face. I fall onto his shoulder instead, steadying myself with a hand on his back.

He looks at me, smiling, ‘Whoa ok, you need some help getting back.’ 

I frown, ‘I’m not a child.’ 

‘I know that.’ 

I suddenly realise how close our faces are, I can feel his breath on my cheek. I want to be closer, I start to lean in, but he turns away from me, back to the table and I feel like an absolute idiot. I try to step away, but his arm is holding me to him as he stands up. 

‘We’re going to head off now,’ he announces to the rest of the table. 

His arm loosens around my waist as he steps over the seat, of course he doesn’t trip. We walk to the door, saying goodnight and waving, his hand resting on my lower back. 

The walk back to hotel is quiet. A soft breeze is blowing off the ocean, cooling my skin. His arm is now draped over my shoulders, I don’t know whether it’s because he wants to touch me or if he’s afraid if he let me go I’d fall. I lean into him a little bit, lightly resting my head on his shoulder. We reach the hotel too quickly and before I know it we’re standing at my door. His arm falls from my shoulders and he turns to me. 

‘Are you going to be right to get into bed, or do you need some help?’ He’s teasing, I can tell by the way his mouth quirks at the corner. I blush all the same, and look down at the floor. He reaches out and touches my cheek lightly. I freeze. My eyes flick up to meet his. His teasing smile has been replaced with a soft one, his eyes kind. If we were filming right now, this would be when he’d kiss me. I’m convinced he’s going to do just that as he starts leaning down towards me, I lick my lips, waiting to taste him. He catches himself though, this isn’t a rehearsal after all. His hand drops back to his side as he straightens up and smiles. He just slipped up again, probably has something to do with the alcohol. 

‘We should hang out tomorrow after your piano lesson, maybe watch a movie tomorrow night?’ His eyes are hopeful. 

‘Yeah sure, of course.’ 

‘Great! Alright then, see you tomorrow. Night Timmy.’ 

‘Night Armie.’ 

He starts walking down the hall and I unlock my door before I remember something. 

‘My lesson finishes at 4,’ I call out. 

‘I know,’ He calls back before he rounds the corner. 

I head into my room and flop down on the bed, my whole body deflating. I try not to think of how or why Armie knows my lesson schedule. My phone pings just as I’m about to fall asleep, I pull it out and smile. It’s Armie. 

_Maybe no alcohol for you tomorrow night, you’re too much of a lightweight_

I huff out a laugh. 

_Whatever. Night._

_Night Timmy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little more tame than the first, I do hope to eventually have smut in this fic.
> 
> Let me know if you want a little bit of it in each chapter (that's what I'm planning for), or if you want more of it. I've never written it, but I'm kinda looking forward to attempting it


	3. Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! I had some serious writers block!
> 
> I knew what I wanted to be in this chapter but I just couldn't do it right. I pushed through it pretty quick, so I hope it's ok, sorry it's not the best. 
> 
> Not too much happens, but I'm building their relationship up, I hope you guys like that. I'm planning for the next chapter to be more exciting ;) 
> 
> Also if anyone has any sort of request for a chapter let me know! 
> 
> Also, CMBYN is out in the US! I'm jealous of everyone who is getting to see it! I won't see it until Dec 26!!

My fingers are numb when I walk out of my piano lesson. Making it look as if Elio is improvising on classical pieces is a lot harder than I thought it would be. 

I rush down the steps and out onto the street, I’m packing my books in my backpack when I hear him.

‘How was it Maestro?’ 

I roll my eyes, ‘It’s going to be the death of me.’ 

Armie smirks, leaning against the building, ‘So, what’s our plan for the afternoon?’ 

I sheepishly squint up at him, ‘Pizza?’ 

‘Dinner already? It’s not even four thirty.’ 

I shrug. 

‘Alright, fine. We’ll take it back though.’ 

I smile picking up my bike. Armie gets on his and follows me, still not confident with where all the shops are. 

Waiting for the pizza, we lean against the outside of the building watching locals go about their business on the street. 

‘I think I’m falling in love with this place.’ Armie looks wistfull, his eyes following a group of people wandering up the paved sidewalk. I hum my agreement. He turns to me, ‘Filming starts soon, you nervous?’ 

I consider it, nodding and then shaking my head. I quickly glance up at him, ‘Kinda, maybe?’ I say it like a question.

He laughs softly, ‘I get you.’ 

‘Hey, do you want to get some drinks with the pizza?’ 

Armie frowns at me, ‘Uh no, not for you after last night.’ 

I laugh, lightly punching him, ‘I can handle my alcohol thank you very much.’

He looks over at me incredulously, shaking his head and laughing. 

I follow him inside when our order is called, ‘What? Come on, I’m not that bad.’ 

*

‘Who was complaining about getting dinner at four thirty?’ I raise my eyebrows at Armie as he picks a fourth slice from the box. 

‘Shut up. And it’s almost five thirty now.’ 

I place two glasses of water on the coffee table and throw myself onto the lounge next to him, ‘What do you want to watch?’ 

Armie starts flicking through the channels, trying to find something that isn’t in Italian. I smirk to myself, good luck. 

He gives up and throws the remote in my direction, ‘You find something, or translate it into English for me.’ 

I roll my eyes and get up to plug in my hard drive. Armie starts scrolling through my list of movies before I remember the folder I made a few months ago. Shit. I’m too late though, he’s already found it. Armie turns to me, a questioning smirk on his face. 

‘What’s this?’ He raises his eyebrows before opening the folder marked _Armie._

I cover my face with my hands and attempt to sink further into the lounge. I don’t need to see what he is currently looking at, I know. His movies, all of them. Jesus, can the Earth just open up and swallow me already? He hasn’t said anything yet and I’m starting to panic. I feel it, the moment he turns from the screen and his eyes land on me. I slowly lower my hands and peak over at him. 

‘Do you have a favourite?’ It’s a serious question. 

My eyes flick to the list on the screen, ‘Ah, not really? I like them all.’ Smooth Timothee, don’t make a decision like a normal adult would. 

He senses my awkwardness and goes for slight teasing, ‘Second question, are you going to watch every movie of every actor you work with?’ He smiles, his voice light. 

I shake my head, laughing at myself. 

‘Well we’re not watching any of these.’ He clicks back out of the folder. 

‘Why? I kinda felt like watching The Lone Ranger, that mask was hot.’ I blush at my own boldness, attempting to hide my awkwardness. 

‘You ass.’ 

We decide to put on Arrival, mainly because Armie hasn’t seen it yet. I’m not watching it though, well I try to, but my eyes keep flickering over to him. I know I need to stop this, he’s my co-star for God’s sake and he’s almost certainly noticing my trained attention. My eyes drift back to the TV, but it’s not long before I get restless, I always do, fidgeting and itching. It’s a bad habit. I find myself slowly inching closer to Armie’s side. My thigh brushes his, he doesn’t pull away though. I can’t sit still, it’s even starting to annoy me. 

‘Would you stop fidgeting?’ He says it fondly, smirking. 

‘Sorry.’ I mutter. 

He raises his arm and rests it on the back of the lounge. My shoulder slumps further into his side and I still, instantly calm from his warmth. He doesn’t pull away. I relax, sinking into his side. My eyes start feeling heavy and I close them, only for a couple of seconds. 

I’m woken by Armie’s hand slightly shaking me and a deep chuckle, ‘You missed the whole movie.’ 

‘Sorry,’ I mumble before realising I’m basically lying in his lap, my head resting on his shoulder and my arm tucked up on his chest. My legs are no better, resting on his, almost flung into his lap. Jesus. I sit up and apologise again, gesturing at our bodies.

He smiles, ‘Don’t worry about it.’ 

His arm is still around my shoulders and drops to my waist as I move away from him, sending shivers up and down my spine. I need to get a grip. 

‘So, I was thinking,’ He begins, ‘We should throw some ideas for scenes back and forth, maybe rehearse some more?’ 

‘Mmhm. What are you doing tomorrow?’ 

‘Hanging with you most likely, so that I can actually have a conversation. You up for the beach?’ 

I nod, of course.

‘Great! Well I can come by and we’ll do that and then come back and rehearse.’ 

We smile at each other, his arm still resting lightly around my back. He leans towards me, so slowly I almost think I’m imagining it. He suddenly breaks into a smile, ‘Now, do I need to tuck you in?’ Echoing his words from last night. 

I shake my head, ‘You ass.’ Copying his insult from earlier. 

He laughs, ‘Come on! I could carry you and everything.’ 

I roll my eyes, I’m not a child.’ 

‘Sure. Still can’t handle your alcohol though.’ 

‘Oh Jesus, you’re never letting that go, are you?’ 

‘Probably not, not until you do something even more embarrassing.’ 

He get’s up to leave and I follow him to the door, he turns before he opens it, ‘I’ll see you tomorrow.’ 

I nod, of course he will. I’m finding it harder to stray too far from him with every day. 

He places his hands on each side of my face and tilts my head up. For the second time in twenty-four hours I think he’s going to kiss me. He does, but not my lips. He rests his lips lightly on my forehead, a warm press against my skin. He breaths in deeply. My eyes flutter closed, and I sway closer. Before losing my balance, I bring my hands up and rest them on his chest. He stills, so do I. For a few moments we stay like this, before he pulls away, albeit reluctantly. I realise in this moment that he is feeling the same pull I am. Whatever this is, I’m not in it alone. 

He smiles softly, ‘Night Timmy.’ 

My voice is only a whisper, my mind running wild with this revelation, ‘Night Armie.’ 

I close the door behind him and fall back onto the lounge, where he was sitting. He feels it too, I know he does. I rest my head on the back of the lounge and sigh, great now what? Do I throw myself at him, ignore it, or straight out ask him about it? Jesus I’m so awkward, this is going to be hell. I drag myself up from the lounge and head to bed, this can wait until tomorrow. 

I told Armie learning piano was going to be the death of me, but I think this will be.


End file.
